


The Taste of Shit

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Because it HAD to be used, Blow Jobs, But I'm oddly starting to think Negan/Simon is hott, Can't forget crossdressing, Crack, Funny, I had to use my new favorite Negan quote in a fic, I hope Jeffrey Dean Morgan doesn't read this, I still don't like to read/write it, I used nincompoop, M/M, Or Steven Ogg, Rimming, So I wrote rimming again, This was requested too, Yes hott with 2 t's, just eww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan loves his little ass muncher Simon and puts him to work...on his ass.





	

Negan smiled down as Simon sucked his cock. Simon's lips were made for sucking dick, specifically his dinkie. Because of all the distinguished dicks and mouths in the world Negan's was the best. Just ask him.

Negan knew as soon as he discovered Simon that he would be his little bitch. Yes, he was taking down 12 walkers by himself and later talked of how he killed a man trying to steal from him. His victim's cries were what made the walkers come hoping of a fresher meal of Simon. All Negan thought of as Simon told his tale was how he wanted his tail. Preferably in a dress or cuffs or as the platter holding his next meal.

Simon was getting down on Negan's custard launcher when he smacked his cheek. He smiled his toothy grin, "Put it on." Simon pulled off, saliva smeared all over his pretty face. "Really Negan? Can't we just go at it like bunnies?" 

Negan tsk'd "don't make me ask again cum guzzler, you do not want to make me angry." Simon sighed and stumbled to the closet. He then pulled out a bright red dress. "All the way" Negan emphasized every syllable. Sighing Simon rummaged through a dresser and went to the bathroom. 

Negan sat down on the couch and slowly stroked himself. He couldn't wait to see his little empress. Simon slinked out wearing his hot little number. Negan liked what he saw. A Bright like fire dress, "boobs" pushed up to reveal "cleavage", and dazzling lipstick to match.

This was the life "enchant me kitten." Simon sighed once more as he looked at the dresser. He pouted pulling a red rose from a vase. He went to the CD player and put on some music. He then put the rose in his mouth and twirled as he made his way to Negan. 

Approaching Negan he rubbed his dumper against Negan's crotch. Negan moaned as he rubbed that fart box for all it was. Simon gasped but not for that pudding blowhole but because the thorn cut his lip.

"Oh, Simon was enjoying this but who wouldn't?" Negan thought. His dick was made to be praised. He rubbed that caboose once more before smacking it and pushing Simon back.

"Eat me" Negan simply replied. Simon rolled his eyes and stretched his arms out towards the bed like he was a Price Is Right showgirl. If only he was receiving a new washing machine. Negan undressed quickly as he got on the bed, up on all fours. Damn, Simon hoped he washed his ass this morning. 

Hiking up his tight dress he climbed in bed. Simon licked a stripe up Negan's dangling cock before producing some more spit. Then he spread Negan's butt checks and licked each side. He lapped at Negan's hole and then entered breaching the tight ring of muscle. Negan spasmed as he moaned but Simon kept up his tongue action at a relentless pace. Stroking his cock as he ate in earnest.

Negan smirked as he thought then spoke "Taste that Simon? It's the taste of shit." Simon plunged his tongue deeper as he continued his assault. Negan thought he was so funny and Simon really did enjoy himself. It would be so much easier though if Negan wasn't such an nincompoop.

Simon would get his final revenge though. Negan was a withering mess in front of Simon's face. Simon hoped to get him off soon, his buttocks was overused from last nights endeavor. He used his clapper for all it was worth, licking, nibbling, and sucking Negan's ass like a damn pop sickle, that would of tasted better.

Miraculously Negan came, spurting his thick and abundant load all over the sheets. Simon exhaled, he would have to wash them tomorrow, wearing a corset. Negan's mandatory "housework uniform" for Simon. As Negan collapsed Simon straddled him making sure to mark Negan's throat. Negan closed his eyes savoring his little butt angel. Simon smirked pulling his bright cherry lipstick from his "cleavage" and kissed Negan's face and neck in exuberance. 

Negan opened his eyes as he sat up, pushing Simon away. "Well duty calls, these pricks aren't going to lead themselves. Change out of that dress my little sex kitten and meet my handsome, devilish ass down there." Negan then got up dressing quickly as he walked out swiftly. Simon snickered thankfully, Negan didn't check the mirror. He then dressed hastily as he looked in the mirror. Straightening his hair he applied another layer of bright, bold lipstick. What a grand show it was about to be!


End file.
